<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не буду by Alex_Def</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958899">Не буду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def'>Alex_Def</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если выбирать из всех вариантов самоубийства, я бы сбросился с крыши какой-нибудь многоэтажки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не буду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Если выбирать из всех вариантов самоубийства, я бы сбросился с крыши какой-нибудь многоэтажки.</p><p>Гуань вздрагивает. То есть, у него реально мурашки прокатываются от загривка до середины позвоночника, и он вздрагивает. Потому что голос этого придурка аномально спокойный и серьёзный. Будто он уже собрался прыгать.</p><p>Хэ Тянь внезапно слишком отчётливо представляется стоящим на крыше вот этой самой многоэтажки, в студии на двадцать пятом этаже которой они сейчас сидят. Там наверняка какой-нибудь вычурный — <i>мажористый</i> — парапет, куда Хэ Тянь наступит своими дорогущими кедами и расставит руки в стороны. Распахнётся всему долбаному миру и глаза закроет. В его лицо подует ветер, а проезжающие внизу машины будут шуметь. Небо затянет тучами, а у него рот приоткроется и лицо расслабится. Он даже бояться не будет. Он будет выглядеть так, будто ждал этого всю свою ёбаную жизнь. Возможно, даже улыбнётся напоследок. И шагнёт вперёд.</p><p>— Чувство свободы, — ещё тише говорит Хэ Тянь, не отводя взгляда от панорамного окна. Они сидят так близко, что почти коленями соприкасаются. Можно закинуть ему руку на плечо, заставить посмотреть себе в лицо и сказать, чтобы не болтал такую херню. Но вместо этого Гуань думает. Если Хэ Тяня не кремируют, то положат в гроб в костюме, который будет стоить так дохера, что он за года два вряд ли заработает. А может и больше, он не знает всех этих замашек с похоронными костюмами. Он вообще ничего о похоронных костюмах не знает, ему никого не приходилось хоронить.</p><p>«А если он реально сдохнет?». Воздух в лёгких как-то разом заканчивается, а его самого прошибает холодом. Реально, блять, холодом, потому что он пялится натурально огромными глазами на до пизды спокойного Хэ Тяня. От этого становится страшно. Дохуя страшно, потому что у него даже взгляд не меняется. Будто они, блять, погоду обсуждают, а не то, как хорошо было бы сигануть с крыши. Удобно. Чувство свободы, да. Птичкой полетит, да по асфальту размажет так, что даже мать не узнает. Никто не узнает. А потом на надгробии выдолбят «дата рождения такая-то, дата смерти такая-то». Боже правый, Гуань даже <i>даты рождения</i> его не знает, а перед глазами уже стоит гравировка даты его смерти.</p><p>И это пиздец, потому что Гуаню страшно. Сучий ужас переворачивает все внутренние органы, как ему только захочется, разбивает кувалдой кости и смеётся мерзко. «Совсем херово, да?». «Совсем увяз, уже не выберешься, тяжко, наверное».</p><p>Хэ Тянь делает глоток чая, и его кадык дёргается. Вверх-вниз. И представляется, как он открывает глаза, смотрит вверх на пролетающих птиц и делает шаг вперёд, летя вниз. И через сколько-то там секунд он уже на асфальте. Подарочек для тех, кто захотят выйти из дома в этот момент. Может быть, завизжит какая-нибудь девушка, которая выгуливала собаку. Может быть, заорёт какой-нибудь парень, который разговаривал по телефону. Всё может быть, только вот Хэ Тяню будет уже без разницы. Этот Хэ ёбаный Тянь будет уже дохлым. И кадык больше дёргаться не будет, потому что он, типо, совсем мёртвым будет. Действительно мёртвым, а не таким «ходячим зомби», как его называет Гуань, когда тому хуёво. Когда припекает. Когда задалбывает до чёртиков. Когда он заёбывается так, что говорит о таких вещах, от которых у Гуаня в горле железо льют, а в башке ни одной мысли, кроме о лице этого чёртового мажорчика, которое наверняка будет у него, пока тот будет лететь вниз. Спокойном, блять, лице. Счастливым даже. Наверное, счастливым, потому что он свободу почувствует. С его семейкой по-настоящему свободу наверняка тяжко почувствовать. А он почувствует. И, твою мать, улыбнётся. Растянет свои грёбаные губы в улыбке — <i>искренней улыбке</i> — и шагнёт вперёд. И всё. Конец. «The end» — как в чёртовых фильмах. Только это не фильм. Это реальность. Это навсегда.</p><p>— Я тебя прибью, — через силу, сквозь сжатые зубы. А в глазах щипать начинает. Хэ Тянь поворачивается к нему. Хмурится. И теперь сам вздрагивает, потому что Гуань хватает его за воротник футболки и тянет на себя. Гуань открывает рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-нибудь, но ком встаёт поперёк глотки, а картинка с надгробием, на котором высечены иероглифы «Хэ Тянь», представляется слишком отчётливо. Настолько отчётливо, что перед глазами начинает плыть. — Об стену.. уебу, понял? Чтоб хуйни не болтал.</p><p>Хэ Тянь растерянно прилипает взглядом к нему и, кажется, даже не дышит. «Как мёртвый» услужливо шепчат на ухо, а Гуань ещё раз дёргает его за футболку.</p><p>— Отвечай, — и голос, блять, срывается в конце слова.</p><p>Хэ Тянь отмирает. Делает — <i>спасибо</i>, чёрт возьми — глубокий вдох и кладёт ладонь ему на шею. Обнимает и по волосам гладит. Целует в висок. И тоже шепчет, так же тихо, как и про спрыгнуть с крыши говорил.</p><p>— Прости. Я здесь. Я не буду.</p><p>И Гуань хватается за него. Вжимается лбом в плечевой пояс, жмурится. У Хэ Тяня в груди сердце колотится, быстро, бум-бум-бум. И это успокаивает. И пальцы Хэ Тяня, которые гладят по затылку и спине, тоже успокаивают. Потому что этот придурок — вот он, прямо перед ним, с учащённым сердцебиением, боится вздохнуть неправильно. Спугнуть боится, будто Гуань зверёк какой-то. И пусть лучше боится, чем с таким лицом говорит о собственной смерти. Потому что хер он сдохнет.</p><p>— Ты, блять, даже не думай так легко отвязаться, — говорит Гуань, а Хэ Тянь выдыхает ему на ухо.</p><p>— Не буду.</p><p>И знаете, Гуань верит. Мажорчик слово держать умеет. И пусть только попробует не сдержать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>